


Ожидая Санту

by torri_jirou



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О сложном искусстве раскладывания подарков под елкой. И не только подарков.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ожидая Санту

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M-Kora](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=M-Kora).



> Относительное АУ к концовке первого фильма: все закончилось хорошо, все остались живы и здоровы, а парни договорились.
> 
> Написано в январе 2012 года.

***  
Чарльз обматывал красной ленточкой странной формы сверток, запеленутый в блестящую зеленую бумагу с белыми елочками. Рядом на столе выстроились уже упакованные пакеты, свертки и коробки. По всей комнате были разбросаны обрезки разноцветных лент и обрывки бумаги.  
Эрик развалился в кресле у самого камина, макал в коньяк сигару, которую не собирался раскуривать, и с усмешкой наблюдал за действиями, на его взгляд, совершенно не подходящими директору школы для одаренных детей, профессору генетики и психологии, и просто взрослому, серьезному мужчине. Но он не говорил ни слова, что удивительно. За весь вечер он даже не подпустил ни одной шпильки в адрес Чарльза. Когда еще доведется увидеть, как уважаемый профессор сидит обмотанный блестящими лентами не хуже самой рождественской елки, с конфетти в волосах, и завязывает бантики, от усердия высунув кончик языка.  
Но вот Чарльз завязал последний бант, приклеил скотчем оттопырившийся уголок обертки и педантично зачеркнул последнюю строчку из списка, который целый день носил с собой.  
Эрик, отложил сигару и одним глотком допил коньяк.  
\- Закончил?  
\- Да. Уф... - Чарльз потянулся с усталым видом. - Еле успел. И как я мог забыть про Рождество?! Совсем замотался. Раньше такого никогда не случалось.  
\- Стареешь, - поддел его Эрик, но раньше, чем Чарльз успел ответить, сменил интонацию и позвал: - Пойдем спать?  
Чарльз помотал головой.  
\- Ты ложись, а я сейчас их под елку отнесу и приду.  
\- Зачем? - удивился Эрик. - Подаришь всем утром. Ты же не думаешь, что кто-то из них до сих пор верит в Санта-Клауса?  
\- Когда находишь подарок под елкой, это совсем другое чувство. И настроение тоже. Да ты не волнуйся, я быстро.  
Чарльз стал собирать свертки, стараясь не помять банты.  
\- Идеалист, - вздохнул Эрик. - Неисправимый.  
Он встал, поймал на лету подарок, который выскользнул у Чарльза из рук, и взял остальные свертки.  
\- Ладно, пойдем. Чем быстрее с этим разберемся...  
Чарльз улыбнулся.  
\- Только постарайся не шуметь, нас не должны увидеть.

***  
\- Слушай, ну сколько можно?! Ты уже в тридцатый раз их перекладываешь, - шепотом возмущался Эрик спустя двадцать минут.  
\- Ты не понимаешь, - раздался такой же свистящий шепот в ответ. - Это очень важно! Их надо повернуть подписями наружу, чтобы каждый мог сразу найти свой.  
Эрик не сомневался, что в этой части дома их никто не услышит, но атмосфера тайны, предвкушения праздника и детского озорства, похоже, передалась от Чарльза и ему. В комнате пахло хвоей, шоколадом и мандаринами. Елочные игрушки и мишура переливались в неярком свете настольной лампы, накрытой с одной стороны пиджаком - "для конспирации", как объяснил Чарльз.  
От самого же профессора из-под елки виднелись только пятки и пятая точка, вызывая у Эрика совсем не рождественские мысли.  
\- Кажется, все, - осторожно пятясь, Чарльз выбрался из-под елки.  
Эрик помог ему встать, вытряхнул из волос пару застрявших иголок. Привлек к себе.  
\- Ну теперь-то...  
В коридоре хлопнула дверь, послышалось негромкое: "Ой!" и сразу же - сердитое шипение: "Тише ты, болван!"  
Охнув едва ли не громче, чем неизвестные личности из коридора, Чарльз заметался по комнате: погасил лампу, сдернул с нее свой пиджак и затолкал Эрика в темный угол за елкой - самое близкое к ним укрытие.  
Дверь открылась совершенно неслышно, еле заметная в темноте фигура проскользнула в комнату, следом за ней появилась вторая, но тут тишина закончилась - раздался треск рвущейся ткани, тихий возглас и громкий стук захлопывающейся двери.  
\- Хэнк, ты что, нарочно?!  
\- Прости, Рейвен, я нечаянно, правда. Не знаю, как так получилось.  
Эрик вовремя зажал Чарльзу рот рукой, прежде чем тот себя выдал. Рейвен приблизилась к елке, и уже привыкший к темноте Эрик сумел разглядеть, что в руке у нее несколько свертков. Хэнк был нагружен еще больше.  
\- И все-таки, я не понимаю, - пробормотал он, - почему мы не можем вручить подарки утром? Кто сейчас верит в Санта-Клауса?  
Чарльз еле слышно фыркнул в ладонь Эрика.  
\- Ты ничего не понимаешь! - шепотом возмутилась Рейвен. - Подарки под елкой - это самая лучшая рождественская традиция.  
Теперь фыркнул Эрик и убрал руку, но только чтобы крепче прижать Чарльза к себе.  
Ребята сложили подарки под елкой. Рейвен возилась так же долго, но Хэнк оказался терпеливым. Он сидел на корточках рядом с елкой и тихо рассуждал:  
\- Хорошо профессору - никаких проблем с подарками. Я всегда мучаюсь, не знаю что кому подарить и понравится ли человеку мой выбор. А ему только в мысли заглянуть на секунду - и сразу ясно, кто что хочет получить.  
\- Он не заглядывает, - отозвалась Рейвен.  
\- Почему? - удивился Хэнк.  
\- Наверное потому, что так не интересно. То есть, когда мы были маленькие, он сначала всегда угадывал, что бы я хотела получить, а потом стал иногда промахиваться. И знаешь... - Рейвен поднялась и потянула Хэнка за собой, - мне так даже больше нравится. Получается настоящий сюрприз. Идем.  
Они направились к выходу, и тут дверь с грохотом распахнулась им навстречу. Шон с Алексом с конспирацией не заморачивались и включили свет в коридоре. Но неожиданная встреча их напугала, коробки и свертки посыпались из рук.  
\- Хэнк, какие сегодня сквозняки по дому гуляют, ужас, правда? - спокойно сказала Рейвен, как ни в чем не бывало перешагнула через упавшие подарки, схватила Хэнка за руку и они удалились, заодно погасив свет.  
\- Это по твоему называется "там все равно никого нет"?! - накинулся Алекс на Шона.  
\- Заткнись, - огрызнулся тот, собирая свертки с ковра, - Откуда я мог знать!  
Чарльз вздрогнул, потому что Эрик прижал губы к его уху и прошептал:  
\- Надеюсь, хоть эти двое не будут заниматься художественным раскладыванием коробок?  
Но он напрасно боялся, что их услышат. Шон и Алекс продолжали выяснять, кто из них больший лопух, а через несколько минут, быстро запихнув свои подарки под елку, ушли.  
\- Я смотрю, романтичность - это ваша семейная черта, - почти промурлыкал Эрик.  
И тут только Чарльз заметил, что пока он наблюдал за происходящим в комнате, Эрик успел полностью расстегнуть его рубашку, а сейчас занимался тем, что гладил живот, целовал в шею и уверенно расстегивал ремень брюк.  
\- Все уже, наверное, разошлись, - сказал Чарльз, - пойдем.  
Он попытался освободиться из объятий, но Эрик не пустил и снова зашептал на ухо с непередаваемо соблазняющими интонациями:  
\- Зачем? Мне тут нравится, так уютно. А потом, вдруг и правда этот ваш Санта заявится. Я бы посмотрел. Олени, санки и кто там еще... эльфы, да? - он мягко потянул Чарльза вниз.  
\- Не думаю... ох, иголки. Не думаю, что эльфам стоит видеть то, что... Эрик! Что здесь сейчас произойдет. Они еще ма... Осторожнее, шарик.

***  
\- А шарик все-таки жалко, - вздохнул Чарльз, когда они поднимались по лестнице.  
\- Да брось, - беспечно отозвался Эрик, - один разбитый шарик на целую елку не такая большая потеря. Жалко только, что Санта Клаус так и не появился.  
\- Я думаю, он постеснялся нам мешать.  
Чарльз остановился в коридоре. Их с Эриком комнаты находились по разные стороны от лестницы, пожалуй, стоило попрощаться и разойтись.  
\- Знаешь, у меня за воротником куча иголок, их надо немедленно вытряхнуть, и один я ни за что не справлюсь, - вдруг заявил Эрик.  
Он пошел к своей комнате. Чарльз с сомнением посмотрел на его обтягивающую водолазку, помедлил секунду и отправился следом.  
\- Ну наконец-то можно включить свет и разговаривать нормальным голосом, - сказал Эрик, подтверждая свои слова действиями.  
А еще он на ходу стянул с себя водолазку и дернул покрывало с кровати. Из-под подушки выскочил какой-то пакет, перевязанный простой белой лентой.  
\- Что это?  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Эрик разорвал бумагу и чуть не уронил на пол синие вязанные перчатки с белым скандинавским орнаментом.  
Чарльз выглядел донельзя смущенным.  
\- Я знаю, что ты не празднуешь Рождество, - заговорил он сбивчиво. - Но я просто не мог… К тому же, в кожаных у тебя все время руки мерзнут.


End file.
